The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a magazine for a firearm and in particular to a magazine for a firearm that holds a predetermined number of cartridges and has a follower that reduces the potential of the magazine malfunctioning.
Firearms having multi-round capabilities typically utilize an interchangeable magazine that holds a predetermined number of ammunition cartridges. Users typically preload several magazines, so that as a magazine becomes depleted during use, the user can quickly exchange the empty magazine with a full one. This allows user to quickly resume using the firearm with minimal downtime.
Magazines come in a number of sizes, such as magazines holding 20 cartridges or 30 cartridges for example. Some states have passed regulations limiting the number of rounds that a civilian firearm can possess. Typically, these regulations limit the magazine to ten cartridges. One problem encountered by firearm manufacturers is that users may perform unauthorized modifications of the magazine to allow the magazine to hold a larger number of cartridges than may be allowed. As a result, federal and state agencies have often banned the sale of magazines, or firearms using the magazines, that can be modified to accept more than the legally allowed number of cartridges.
Magazines have several components, such as a magazine box that holds the cartridges and a follower that moves the cartridges into the firearm receiver. The follower is typically arranged in the magazine box and is biased by a spring towards the firearm receiver. One potential issue that arises is the tilting or skewing of the follower as it travels within the magazine box. The tilting of the follower may cause an undesirable condition where the cartridges jam within the magazine box. When this occurs, further use of the firearm is prevented until the user removes the magazine, re-aligns the cartridges, and re-installs the magazine on the firearm. It should be appreciated that the jamming of the magazine may greatly slow down the usage of the firearm by the user.
While existing magazines for firearms are suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvements, particularly in reducing or eliminating the possibility of an end user modifying the magazine to accept more cartridges and in reducing the probability of cartridges dislodging in the magazine box.